


I Wear My Sunglasses At Night

by Rouko



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: SALTY POST CIVIL WAR FEELS. Tony would have died if not for one certain thing.... and the resident God of Mischief finds out.





	1. Worry and Vindictive Spite

**Author's Note:**

> For Frostiron Bingo Prompt "Sunglasses"- G5

After the so called Civil War, Tony was in pieces and barely able to give his consent. It was a damn good thing he trusted Pepper in so much of his day to day life, because he had made her his medical emergency contact ages ago… even before their ill fated romance attempt.

All he could really remember of that time was pain and feeling like his body was broken and on fire. The speed of the serum as it changed his body down to its very cell structure was enough to have him writhing and screaming in pain. He’d tried so very hard to hold it back for as long as he could…. But between Dr. Cho’s quiet steady voice, and Pepper’s gentle wavering one, he felt safe enough to let it out.

It felt like an eternity, but Pepper assured him it had lasted minutes. Maybe an entire hour.

He had a lot of damage to repair.

Broken sternum ( _ again _ ), dislocated and broken shoulder, broken wrist and forearm, concussion, broken eye socket…. Not to mention internal bleeding and bruising… and he’d almost forgotten about the general state of his liver. Healing  _ that _ took probably as long as the bones.

But when Tony had finally,  _ finally _ settled down into a peaceful sleep, and Happy showed up, Pepper finally relaxed into the chair at his bedside. The news was following Steve’s exploits to release the other Avengers and disappear but she’d been very strict on getting Tony into the med wing and hiring Cho. She knew he would never want the world to know exactly how badly he’d been injured.

Something about heros needing to be seen as strong and all that.

Her nerves were frayed to the max after the thrashing he’d done. Cho had needed to have him strapped down and it was all she could do not to fall into her own PTSD nightmare knowing he was almost in the same position she had been.

She knew it wasn’t exactly the same though. She’d been forced to handle a very volatile version of Extremis. One that nearly killed her. Since then, Tony had worked with Dr. Cho and perfected the serum, making it stable. Making it…. As good as it could possibly be, she supposed.

Cho was so absorbed reading printouts and screens and checking his vitals, that she’d stopped talking to Pepper a while ago. Now all she had was Happy standing by her chair with his hand on her shoulder in comfort. She tried to watch as the lines in his face smoothed out… and grey hair began to darken again but it all was happening in such tiny increments, she had a hard time tracking it.

She just had to keep vigil and trust the process and Tony’s genius and pray that he’d truly figured out not just to force her Extremis dormant, but how to harness its power for this.

Make no mistake. If this didn’t work, she would be going after Rogers and Barnes with everything she had at her disposal. T’Challa wouldn’t be able to hide them from her wrath and the murder charges.

  
Because…. If this didn’t work…. It  _ was _ murder and if Pepper was anything at all, it was vicious when she had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was so short, it was just the best place to break it up. Next chapter is Tony's POV


	2. Ugly Truth

Tony woke up to the general hospital noises he was far too familiar with.

Two of his best friends at his side but not the oldest. Not Rhodey. He mentally cringed at knowing the third would’ve been there too if he hadn’t been in his own hospital bed.

He was never going to be able to do enough to apologize to Rhodey but maybe if he proved a success with no awful side effects …. (like combustion) he could offer the treatment to him too…. Eventually.

He immediately noticed a few things, like his eyesight being much better, and his hearing had been able to pick up Cho’s lab coat as it rustled against her legs when she moved.

Then Pepper’s quick inhale.

He turned towards her and caught the instant relief in her expression but it didn’t stay there for long. As he exchanged a few words with Happy, he was aware of her eyes raking over him rather shrewdly.

“So, what’s the verdict Pep?” he tried to sound nonchalant about it, but he could never fully fool the woman. Or Happy, for that matter. He could only wait as she debated on what she would say to him, but he caught the way Happy’s hand gave her shoulder a gentle reassuring squeeze.

“You look about 10 years younger.” Pepper begrudgingly muttered. He knew it was only half heartedly because he was alive. The shine to her eyes told him she was relieved at that fact, even if she now had someone else that was enjoying the anti-aging effects of Extremis.

“At least,” Dr. Cho chimed in. Happy nodded. 

“Ok, that’s good…. That’s explainable. What do we want the PR team to know? Rejuvenating spa retreat while Rogers went AWOL?” He tried to infuse as much sarcasm into his words as he could, but it was nice when both of his friend’s faces clouded in anger and they got pissed on his behalf. Really, it warmed his heart, but he was also aware that too much anger would be very, very detrimental in the beginning stages of his serum trial…. So he tried to take a deep breath and hold it for a count of ten.

“No," Pepper shook her head regretfully. "Footage has already leaked from the airport incident. We can’t hide the fact that you’re on bad terms with the others. Also, security footage shows how much damage you took in that fight, but I-I’ve had Friday bury all the bunker footage in a hidden server only you have access to.”

Tony looked at her. Really looked at her then. Sometimes he really wished they could’ve made it work. She understood him so much it hurt sometimes but he was glad she’d stayed his friend.

“Yeah, thanks for that. I don’t think I want anyone aware of this if I can help it.”

“Not that I’m against it, but why boss? Wouldn’t it make things easier for you?” Happy asked.

Tony paused and looked him over. Happy was…. Well, Happy. Sometimes he was crazy insightful, and other times he needed certain things explained to him, but in general, he was good with just going off whatever Tony said. The fact that he now asked why? Tony was pretty sure it was mainly for Pepper’s benefit. Not that he and Pepper ever had a hard time understanding the politics of weakness and the press… but hey, Happy was a great friend and he deserved the entire truth.

Regardless of how ugly that truth actually was. He still had to figure out his wording and take a deep breath.

“Well, we all know Fury and the like have never really liked me…. I’m too volatile, too smart for my own good, too much of a loose canon. Am I right?” he paused only briefly and continued on before either of them could contradict him. “Now imagine, pain in the ass Tony fucking Stark was not just a genius, but a nearly indestructible, flame throwing, any injury healing, super powered badass outside of my suit. Shit, that reminds me. Friday, dear, make a note to do more testing on the temperature resistance on the inside of my suits… please.”

From the table side, his phone lit up and her voice was heard acknowledging his command. The intense pride he felt along with the relief that he still had her made his eyes flare. Pepper quickly interrupted his re-acquaintance with Friday by speaking though.

“Oooooh boy. Tony, you’re not going to like this, but…. You don’t just look younger. Your eyes can glow…. They just did.” The unspoken ‘What do we do about that?’ sat in the air around them.


	3. Welcome back friends and.... Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end!

It didn’t take him too long hiding out in the lab to create a pair of glasses that would change color based on his outfit of the day…. A pair with just enough reflective coating and UV resistance to hide any flickering flame like looks he might let sneak out when his emotions were strong.

Honestly, his eccentricity was well known and no one batted an eye at it. Though some enterprising journalist did propose he’d injured his eyes in the fight with the ‘Captain’ and had to wear them.

Really, whatever. It all suited his purposes just fine.

Creating the Accords was a huge undertaking that took months of planning and back and forth volleys with the World Security Council (or what was left of them post Hydra) and the United Nations. He did manage to get everything in place and was keeping an eye out for Bruce as well as Thor because…. Well, he didn’t trust that the massive alien force was truly defeated. He’d had recurring nightmares for years at this point and  _ knew _ something big and nasty was coming for them.

He just couldn’t prove it yet.

Thankfully though, with the new and improved Extremis, he was able to go toe to toe with legislators all day, sign the documents and whatnot Pepper needed for Stark Industries on his way home, then spend the remaining night (into the early morning hours) in his workshop upgrading all his suits to handle his new physiology. 

So when an alien craft was spotted breaching the atmosphere over the Avengers upstate facilities, he took off like a shot to meet it in the stratosphere.

He was thankful as fuck that his helmet was on. Even if his lungs worked better now than they ever had, seeing not only Thor, but Bruce at his side! He was violently happy. So overwhelmed, he almost didn’t catch the lurking dark clothed man off to the right of Thor, half hidden beside a fierce looking woman.

Tony did all that he could to calmly assess the God of Mischief. He looked…. healthier, less crazy. He also seemed to meet Tony’s eyes even behind the helmet with a look of his own that clearly told Tony he knew he was being sized up. That damn smirk. Even if it was a small one and he was trying to play nice…. It still sent a jolt of awareness though him.    


Relaying the message of friendly status to earth and motioning for Thor to pilot the massive ship to follow him, Tony took off.

  
  


Once the ship touched down and the doors opened, Tony could see a crowd of people…. All Asgardians by the look of it. Some battered and wearing dusty and bloodied clothing. They looked like refugees, and he forced himself to stay right where he was for a moment.

Even though he really wanted to run up and hug Bruce…. and tackle Thor. Thank fuck that guy was back. Tony knew he could handle more as an advanced individual but he was trying to keep that under wraps and Thor was a powerhouse.

Things could only look better when the Thunder God was on their side.

His feet stayed planted as he watched the Princes make their way towards him with Banner and the woman. A huge black guy behind them with… glowing orange golden eyes. Fuck. Did Asgard have Extremis? Was his serum  _ that _ advanced? He schooled his features and waited until they were a few paces away and slowing before he tapped his chest and the armor folded back into its casing.

He watched as Bruce’s eyebrows shot up, Thor grinned and Loki….. Loki looked interested and smug. Basically his second default setting behind  _ annoyed _ and homicidal.

“Tony! Good to see you. It’s been a  _ trip _ ,” Bruce said as he rushed forward to greet him. 

Tony smirked lopsidedly and let the scientist hug him quickly. He was careful to barely grip him. He was sure Bruce would be able to feel a difference in his body. He was much harder now…. More dense…. But also, he ran hotter.

“Welcome home, buddy.” If it sounded a  _ little _ sentimental… Sue him. He missed Brucie.

As the scientist pulled back with a small puzzled frown creasing his forehead, Tony was engulfed by Thor.

Who lifted him up with ease.

A teensy tiny part of Tony’s lizard brain went soft at that. Not that he’d had any time to date or anything post Pepper, but he knew finding anyone even remotely compatible with his new powers and strengths was going to be nearly impossible. He mentally shook himself and patted Thor’s massive shoulders before he was set down on the ground again.

“Nice to see ya, Pointbreak. Ooooh, you finally cut the locks! Looks good.”

His eyes darted around Thor’s side to flicker between the woman and Loki. Out of the two, he decided to go with the less scary looking of the two and nodded at him.

“Reindeer Games.” Something in Loki’s eyes relaxed a tiny fraction. He wouldn’t have been able to see it with his aged human eyes, but he was able to catch it now and it raised one eyebrow. 

Loki on the other hand, seemed to not have realized it happened but caught Tony’s look and twitched pulling on his trademark grin.

“Stark, don’t you look well for…. How old are you again? You must be getting up there in age, yes?”

Thor elbowed him and tried to divert the two geniuses without much success.

“Oh, hey, this is our friend Val, short for Valkyrie. She’s a real legendary warrior goddess! And These are Heimdall, Korg and Meek! They were gladiators on the planet we got stranded on…. Speaking of which. My friend Tony…. I need a rather large favor….”

Tony couldn’t help looking away from deep emerald eyes to look up at Thor. The god’s arm was slung over his back as the big guy steered him towards the compound and whispered rather loudly..

“We are truly refugees. Asgard is no more. I saved all those I could with the help of my brother and the others….. But we…. We need your help. We need asylum. Supplies. Some are injured….. Many have perished.”

Tony closed his eyes. If he’d been a praying sort, he would’ve sent up a quick prayer for strength.

Looking back at Loki, Val and Bruce, He caught the tricksters eye.

“You  _ helped _ ?” Of course that rankled the god.

“Yes. They  _ are _ my people Stark.” He was irritated for sure. What was unexpected was Bruce looking at him then stepping forward.

“We wouldn’t have gotten this far without him. He’s not… like he used to be,” Bruce shrugged.

But his opinion had always carried more weight than the others. He was nodding and ready to accept that when Val spoke up.

“Oh, that sounds like a story Liesmith. Do tell.” She leered at him and he scoffed but Tony could see the skin around his eyes pinching. Not happy at all.

“It was a long time ago.”

Tony couldn’t help it.

“Calling bullshit Mischief. You’re like a million years old.” Loki sputtered indignantly. “It was only a couple years ago. A couple years is like days to you guys. PS Earth remembers. If you want asylum… You’ll probably have some hoops to jump through to get it. I suggest leaving the horns on the ship.”

Val looked hungry for information, but Thor frowned looking upset and reached out to grip Loki’s shoulder but his brother turned away quickly.

“Perhaps some years pass much more quickly than others even when you’re a god.” He strode off back towards the ship and began helping people down onto the grass. Actively avoiding looking at them.

As first meetings went, Tony certainly had a lot to consider. Loki definitely wasn’t the same crazy asshole that he had been. He almost seemed… wounded. Defensive. 

Still, handling everything that Thor dumped at his doorstep was going to be difficult.

It was a damn good thing he’d considered what might happen if Thor ever came back and wanted to stay. There was a clause in the Accords for that, but nothing about an entire people (albeit only a few hundred if that)..... But he’d worked with worse odds.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Insinuations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaand the end!

It had been a few months and the Asgardians were still setting up their province in Norway. Most of them still lived at the compound and it was starting to feel a bit crowded with all of them plus the newest recruits coming in.

Over the past weeks he’d been catching Loki ghosting around at late hours, seemingly wandering with no destination or purpose. Extremis made it even _more_ likely to see Tony forgoing sleep for days at a time. With a body in constant rejuvenation, all he needed was a little excitement and he wasn’t tired. Like, at _all_.

So while he didn’t need as much sleep as the Asgardians, he still couldn’t fathom why Loki was awake at all hours too…. Unless he had the same issues that used to plague human Tony.

Nightmares. PTSD. Sometimes he would catch Thor looking at his brother and it was with an ache that never seemed to completely leave the thunderer’s features. There was more to the story, but Loki wasn’t exactly the most forthcoming individual and everyone knew Tony was occasionally too curious for his own good.

What was he to do? Sneaking up on the god was never a good idea. He liked to toss daggers first and ask questions later…. But no one could turn down hot chocolate right?

Three tries and three sudden disgruntled teleports later. Tony was pretty sure Loki’s point was made.

This time he didn’t go up to the guy and just set the mug on the table nearest him looked at him pointedly trying to burn a hole in his unfairly luxurious mane of hair, then turned around and left.

He didn’t go far, just to the kitchen. He’d always had a penchant for lurking in pantries or kitchens to sneak sweets. He blamed his younger years for that. He definitely wasn’t anticipating the sudden appearance sans light and sparkles of the god showing up to return the empty mug to the sink and startling at finding him sitting on the counter. Yeah, it was childish. He so didn’t care. It wasn’t like Steve was around to complain. 

Loki stared for a moment, seemingly poised to bolt again, but Tony just flipped a hand at him, letting him know if he didn’t want to converse, he wouldn’t have to. Tony wasn’t like Clint or Steve…. He’d never actually push someone into talking about something they were uncomfortable about.

After a moment, the god disappeared. Tony couldn’t help but sigh out loud. Didn’t really matter how much he tried to befriend more of the longer lived asgardians. Didn’t matter how much he’d come to appreciate Loki’s fine stature and sparring style when he’d caught him and Val out on the lawn fighting over the last jug of asgardian mead. His head leaned back to rest on the cabinet behind him.

He had no way to know the god had only teleported outside the kitchen. Was hidden behind a wall and trying to figure out Tony’s angle. Of course the mage had noticed the man making nice with everyone, he just figured that was his nature. Honestly, Loki was quite surprised at how quickly and easily Stark took Banner and Thor’s word on his virtue. He was still nervous the reasons may be nefarious… but hearing the sigh from the kitchen and a soft thump, his curiosity won out and he teleported back into the kitchen right in front of Starks knees. With him on the countertop, Loki couldn’t help his smirk. They were eye level.

“All right. You’ve got my attention. What.”

Tony took a quick breath because shit, Loki was standing closer than he’d ever stood to him before. His hips almost brushed his knees dangling off the counter.

“Nothing Horns. Just letting you know my favorite drink to calm nerves…. In case you actually needed it. I’ve spent enough sleepless nights to recognize the look.” Matter of fact statements were pretty much Tony’s only hope for not prodding the god’s wrathful defensive streak.

Loki leaned closer and those damn hip bones pressed into his knees and it felt…. As threatening and strangely, as good as he’d imagined.

“You presume to know me but do you really? You’ve heard nothing but tales from others. You base your acceptance on the others acceptance of me… I threw you from your own tower. How can you forgive me so easily?” The words were sharp and definitely defensive, but underlying that was a curiosity that Loki couldn’t hide. 

Stark had made himself an enigma to the god and Loki hated puzzles when it came to people. He actually prided himself on understanding motives and the general nature of all those he interacted with. Better to offer them what they really wanted. Or to trick them.

Loki watched as Tony stiffened and started sternly, “Now, look here, Rudolph-” but he didn't make it any further before Loki quick as lightning, swiped his glasses off his face. He hadn’t taken them off around anyone in months. 

“Hey! That’s just plain _rude_. Give’em back!” 

Loki just rumbled, “Haven’t you heard? It’s incredibly rude to hold a conversation without looking at someone.”

The bright flash of aggravation lit up Tony’s eyes from behind showing a vivid orange-yellow spark before he quickly made like he was pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

He rubbed at his eyes until he could steady himself enough that they wouldn’t be flashing again. He hoped. Then he looked up.

Loki was staring open mouthed at him. Naked curiosity and awe in his face. The glasses dangled forgotten between his fingers.

“You _do_ have magic. I wasn’t…. I couldn’t be certain before but I’ve sensed it within you from the moment we met again…. How did…. What did you do to harness it? Human seidr is usually so deeply buried it never manifests.” Tony was staring hard at the god, but it didn’t seem to phase him in the slightest. The hand holding his sunglasses seemed lax so he was going to make a grab for them but caught Loki’s other hand moving toward his face instead.

He lashed out quicker than he’d intended to grab a surprisingly delicate wrist. Loki was obviously surprised but in the next moment, curiosity and then intrigue entered his gaze as it slowly raked over Tony’s face.

“It’s not what you think it is. It’s not exactly magic.” He let go of the wrist so he could lean out and pluck the glasses from the other hand and settle them back in place.

Loki, knowing Tony was uneasy, seemed to relish this turn in their positions and leaned against him harder, pressing him back into the cabinets and….. Tony wasn’t dead damnit. This was kind of turning him on a bit.

Loki seemed to realize that too and smirked.

“What would you call it then? If not Seidr.” He raised his hand again and the room fell into darkness with only a twisting flame of green light illuminating their bodies. It reflected through his eyes making them seem to eerily glow.

Though his lungs were now 100% fully functioning and perfect, Tony couldn’t catch his breath at the sight. Damn the gods for being unfairly attractive.

“It was my only hope. It saved me when I would have died. I created it with science. I changed….. My genetic makeup. I’m not…. Not completely human anymore.”

“Oh? Science is just the precursor to magic. Weren’t you aware of that? Perhaps you are simply years ahead of your time. How interesting….”

Tony couldn’t focus on much besides the way the god licked his lips and leaned closer.

“What can you do with this new power of yours?” The voice was soft as velvet and sweet as honey. Tony knew he was in trouble because he knew he couldn’t stand up to that voice. He swallowed thickly before finding his own voice, which was a little bit husky and made Loki grin sharply.

“I heal just about anything. Fast. Probably faster than you or Thor. I uh…. Can get pretty hot… like melting things if I wanted to…. Faster, better stronger and…. All that…..”

The grin moved closer as the green flame on Loki’s hand faded into a soft glow, but his eyes were still vibrant in the dark, his pupils large and black as he asked

“Care to test that?”

  
  
  
  


Tony didn’t think he’d ever agreed to anything that fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re curious, Infinity War and End Game happen differently here. Tony being a super power (more than he usually was anyway) had the titan suffering defeat on Titan. He never got all the infinity stones and never got to snap. Loki, after exhaustingly testing Tony’s ‘limits’ finally began to truly trust the others he was living with. He gained a life and love through Tony Stark and vowed to take him to the furthest edges of the cosmos whenever he got bored of earth.
> 
> Without the massive battle, and the need for more fighters, Steve never was allowed back into the country because his dumbass stubborn self refused to sign the accords…. Even after Nat and Clint, Scott and Barnes did. Yep. Poor Stevie. All fucking ALONE. *cackles* 
> 
> Also, I’m just going to pretend that Vision never hooked up with Wanda because I legit hate her too and think she diminished Visions character. Vision stayed with Tony and the Asgardians. Clint actually seriously retired. Nat eventually was forgiven and allowed to contract with an avengers team somewhere else for a while before Tony truly accepted her back. She’s sporting a botched super soldier serum thanks to the Red Room, so she’ll be around for a while and Tony AND Loki kind of treat her like a brat sister. Nat gets her family + enjoys life as Clint’s kid’s Aunt.


End file.
